Son of Neptune
by LilyPotterLover
Summary: Our version of Rick Riordhans Neptune's Son. Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hey! So this is our hopefully awesome story. We were like literally dying waiting for The Neptune's Son to come out and this was our solution… for like 2 days ****. LilyPotterLover would like to add that she helped make the story at 3:03 AM. I hope you like and don't think it's cheasy or were bad writers etc. Apparently we DON'T WANT FLAMES. Yet we want reviews… don't ask how that works PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:**** WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

"Percy! Would you care to answer the problem (9a^2+b)^4/24b^7=c?"

"huh…" Oh crap. Nothing beats waking up in the middle of math class and having to answer a problem that couldn't be answered.

"Percy Jackson. I will see you after class."

This really snotty girl with a strawberry blonde bob gave me a look that could kill and raised her hand.

"Mrs. Dodds! I know the answer!" Oh Zeus! What is her name? Is that a bad sign that I can't remember that? Wait. Hold on. Oh Zeus? Whered' that come from? I have problems.

RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! By the gods that's annoying! "By the gods"? Whoa I'm losing my mind.

Everybody stood up and you could feel a change in the atmosphere. I noticed a girl with long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes also remain seating.

"You both know why you're here right?" Mrs. Dodds asked in a deadly soft voice.

"Is no an answer?" I asked and wondered if I had ADHD because that was a really dumb thing to say.

"I really hate you Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds snarled at me. "And Reyna. You should really improve your choice of friends."

And suddenly Mrs. Dodd's eyes started to glow like in a cheasy horror film. Her fingernails turned yellow, claw-like and very, very long. Her face grew haggard and all wrinkly and even stranger her leather jacket turned into to overgrown bat wings.

This just beat the math problem in terms of "worst things that could happen to me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

** Look at last one.**

**Disclaimer:**

** Look at authors note.**

_"Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. _

_ "What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen through the air._

_ Mrs. Dodds lunged at me._

_ With a yelp, I dodged and felt the talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day."_(Riordan 13)

I had no idea where the memory came from but hoping the pen was still on me, I reached for my pocket. It was. So I pulled it out and going by instinct, uncapped it. Thank the gods, it turned into the bronze sword from my memory.

Mrs. Dodds hissed, ominously.

I looked over at Reyna to see that she had a bronze dagger in her hand. It was in what looked like an offensive position.

"Oh, Perseus Jackson! I will have my vengeance for the multitude of times that you have sent me to the Underworld," Mrs. Dodds growled, her voice deathly soft.

She flew at me, taking a deadly plunge straight at my shocked face. I lost all train of thought and acting on pure instinct, dove at her. Yeah…I'm definitely ADHD.

Next thing I knew, I was standing on a pile of sand where Mrs. Dodds used to be with Reyna staring at me like I was completely mental.

"You're not supposed to be trained?" Reyna questioned.

_ "That's Mr. D,"Grover murmured to me."He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron…"_

I vaguely recognized the names but before I could match the names with people, I lost the memory.

"I know what training is…I think…"And I did. I think. When I thought about it too much though, it gave a killer migraine.

"Hero training? For demi gods like you and me? Ringing any bells?" Reyna asked.

"Familiar. But I can't quite put my finger on it." I told her, frustrated.

I was getting short, almost nonexistent visions of an archery range, a lava rock wall and an arena with a creature that I recognized to be a hellhound.

"Whatever. We'll deal with that later. I have instructions to bring you back to Camp." Reyna stated, patiently.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No. Not really. I only asked out of courtesy." Came the immediate response.

Reyna led him out the window, climbing with quick, sure movements. Once on the ground, she whistled and two white and black pegasi came flying from the sky and my mind crowded with thoughts of "Hey lord!" and "How's it going, lord?".

"Is that normal?" I asked, Reyna.

"What? Pegasi flying out of nowhere?" She questioned.

"No. Them communicating through thought. "I corrected.

"No." Reyna commented, giving him a weird look.

"Well…unless you're a Son of Neptune, but that's not very likely." She added, as an afterthought.

Neptune…Neptune is Poseidon's Roman form…I think. I was about to voice this thought but catching the weirded out look in her eyes, I figured I could save it until I got back to Camp and hopefully be in a better position that the one I'm in now.

We climbed onto the pegasi and took off. Surprisingly, I didn't fall off. In fact, me and my pegasi, quickly took the lead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****:**

** Well hopefully you like the story so far. If you don't I'd like to take a sec. to blame it on the time. WE'RE WRITING THIS AT 4 AM! Can you really blame us? So cut us some slack. (us would be me and LilyPotterLover) **

**Disclaimer:**

** Hasn't changed dudes. If you thought it had get a new brain! Not to offend you it's just a fact. (basically we still want your comments)**

When we finally landed (not that I'm complaining Pegasus traveling was a lot faster than car) in a highly maintained park in what seemed to be the California.

"I don't see any camp…." I replied hesitant but highly curious.

"Well of course not its hidden by the mist."

"Mist?" Was this girl trying to lose me with all the demigod talk?

"Look I'll explain later. That is if you survive Lupa. No use wasting any more breath on you if she is going to kill you for dinner."

"She sounds pleasant can't wait to meet her!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"You'll need to show more respect if you intend to live Perseus." Reyna warned me.

"Respect. My speciality." What a lie!

"Then act like it!" she snapped. "Look just go to that building in the middle of the park. And try to come out of it alive. Or not what do I care?"

"Thanks. I think…" She gave an impatient sigh and pushed me with surprising strength towards the building. Like an idiot I started to head towards the building and sent a prayer to Poseidon. Why I have no idea.

Sooner than I like I entered the marble building and came face to face with a large gray wolf. I guess this was Lupa- the man-eating wolf. Oh gods, this couldn't be good.

"Hey….?"

"Here we show our elders respect." Lupa growled at me with amazingly good English. "Normally I would eat a pup that showed that level of disrespect. Luckily for you Juno has approached me and requested you be given a freebe." _Juno = Hera_ my brain translated for me.

"How kind." I interjected sarcastically.

"Just get out of the Wolf House!" Lupa snarled menacingly at me with her hackles raised and lips pulled up.

"Works for me." I walked out with my pride luckily still intact along with my head.

When I walked outside I saw Reyna making preparations for what looked like my burial. How insulting.

"I think she liked me." I said casually coming up behind her, making her jump.

"You actually lived!" She sounded so surprised. Thanks for the load of confidence.

_I believed in you My Lord! _

_ Yeah me too!_

"Thanks guys!"

"Who are you talking to?" Reyna asked looking at me like I was growing horns.

"The pegasi. They apparently have more faith in me than you do."

"You can talk to them?" She sounded so surprised again. Wow for a girl who believed in respect she sure didn't show me much.

"Of course. I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon?"

"Yeah, the Greek god of the sea." How did she not know this? She was a demigod right?

"But the Greek gods don't exist. Only the Roman gods do." Now I may not have any memory but I knew that much. Which was apparently more than Reyna knew.

"What are you talking about? I have proof see?" I had no idea where the impulse came from but I instinctively felt for my neck and found a clay bead necklace. I pulled it out from my yellow shirt.

"What is that?" Reyna looked at me with apprehension and some far fear and hatred in her eyes.

Once again I didn't think I just knew. "My camp necklace."

"What?"

"I have no idea."

"Hold on so you're saying you're a Greek demigod, son of … Poseidon and from a Greek camp?"

"I guess."

"Do you remember anything else?" Renya sounded so excited I was sad to disappoint her but digging even these small memories caused intense pain.

"No, sorry."

"Listen. You can't tell anyone but Bobby this ok?" she didn't even wait for my response before plowing on," if anyone asks you're the son of Neptune. I think your Greek camp has my REALLY good friend Jason and I'm going to somehow get you me and Bobby a quest to find him. In the meantime keep quiet and train. Got it?"

"Uh sure…"

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

** Thanks for all the amazing reviews! (I would say more but then it would sound corny) We would like to take this moment to inform you that we're being smart and writing this at 4:10 PM! Yep we earned brain cells! Sorry this chapter is kind of short… we were on a time limit and we had a writer's block. Anyways when we put up the next chapter we're changing the name to Son of Neptune. Thanks and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

** Guess what! Rick Riordan gave us rights to his characters! NO HE DIDN'T! Come on guys! We don't own **_**anything**_**. **

**Story: (in case you didn't figure that out)**

We have pegasi and yet Reyna wants to land on the boat.

Don't ask me why. Not that I minded being the son of Poseidon and all but it was slightly weird.

We landed on the small fishing boat heading to Golden Gate Park where the Roman Camp was apparently located. As soon as we landed the crabs started to talk to me. Literally.

_Please Lord! Free us! Help us Lord!_

"When did crabs start talking?" I asked Reyna my face and voice openly showing shock.

"They don't." Reyna seemed to sense my confusion and explained, "You may be able to hear them because your dad is Poseidon."

"Oh." I replied. I had the craziest idea. I leaned down and untied the crabs, they wriggled free and leaped back in to the ocean.

The fisherman came out of a trap door that I hadn't noticed was there. I looked around to see if more were popping out of wet, slimy and slippery floor boards.

"Duck!" Reyna called out to me. And it was a good thing they I did to because if I hadn't I would've been hit with a barrel of days old trash. Then I got a good look at the guy who had almost hit me with the day old trash. He wasn't a guy anymore, he was a 20 foot tall, beefed up man with one eye.

A cyclops.

My heart raced and the sea, as if sensing my urgency, pushed the boat, at break neck speed to the park. In seconds, we crashed and Reyna pulled me off the fowl fishing boat and onto dry land.

"Calm down, Percy. We're at camp now, he can't see us. Come on then, I'll show you around and introduce you to some of my friends. Who knows? You might even survive here long enough to make some of your own!"

And on that cheerful note…


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Thanks for the amazing reviews! Remember that we changed the name to Son of Neptune (which you obviously did or you probably wouldn't be reading this). Anywho this may be a short chapter bc we're low on time again. UGG! We need to come up with a better system of doing this! Anyways someone mentioned Percy remembered too much… we should fix that in this chapter! KEEP READING PLEASE! (please review also it makes our day!- LilyPotterLover)**

**Disclaimer: ****If you're for some weird reason confused on whether we own the characters **

** A )look at the previous one**

** b) ask us (well LilyPotterLover, I'd probably tell you to look at A and get a brain)**

** c) Get a brain**

**Story:**

"Hi my name is Gwendolyn, daughter of Apollo." Said a blond haired girl wearing a purple t-shirt and khaki shorts with a bow slung over her shoulder, and golden eyes like two miniature suns.

"Hi, I'm Percy, son of P-"

"Neptune." Reyna interrupted.

"Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Dakota, daughter of Bacchus." Said a girl wearing an outfit similar to Gwendolyn's, with dark hair and dark, dilated eyes.

"What kind of a weapon do you use?" Gwendolyn asked.

"A sword." I replied.

"Then I'll probably be fighting you."

I looked around to see where the voice came from and saw a tall and mischievous looking teenager strutting towards us.

"Bobby. Son of Mercury." The boy held his hand out to shake.

I shook his hand warily with one hand on the pocket where my wallet was.

"What are you talking about? Why would I fight you?" I questioned.

"To prove yourself. You have to fight somebody from the Mercury cabin." Reyna explained.

"Why the Mercury cabin?" I asked.

"Because we're the jocks of all trade but the master of none." Bobby replied.

I felt my head beginning to spin as the memory threatened to come to mind. I briefly recalled a bond haired guy with a scar on the right side of his face. As soon as it had come the memory was gone.

"Hey Bobby? Could I talk to you for a second about Percy's test?" Reyna asked.

"Sure, oh-smart-one." Bobby replied.

"Okay, then see you guys later." Gwendolyn said, as she skipped into the woods, Dakota on her heels.

My legs were starting to fall asleep so I wandered on in silence and sat on a twisted log along the waterfront. Reyna and Bobby soon joined me.

"What's the prob?" Bobby asked.

"Percy's not a roman demi god." Reyna stated, without hesitation.

"Of course he is, Reyna, don't be ridiculous. He wouldn't have been able to get through the camp's defenses otherwise."

"I didn't say he wasn't a demi-god, Bobby. I said he wasn't a _Roman_ demi-god."

"I'm not following."

"Percy here is a Son of Poseidon. A Greek demi-god."

"You're kidding, right. There is no such thing as Greek gods."

A brilliant, bright light filled the clearing as a tall, graceful woman in a simple white dress appeared. Her chocolate brown hair was braided with golden ribbons. For some reason, her appearance stirred anger in me and I glared at her as Reyna and Bobby dropped down into graceful bows.

"Juno." Both Bobby and Reyna said simultaneously as I continued my glaring.

"No my dears, I'm Hera, Juno's Greek form and quite obviously, Perseus recognizes me."

They both turned back to look at me shock registering on their faces as I glared at Hera so disrespectfully.

"Hera." I growled.

"You're lucky that I'm Hera and not Juno, boy or else I would have your head."

"Lucky me."

"Excuse me, J-…Hera ? Do you know where Jason is?" Reyna asked.

"Percy knows. He just doesn't remember at this moment, courtesy of me." Hera smirked.

"What do you want? Just state your reason and get out of here!" I snapped.

"Well your as kind as the Annabeth girl. It's not a pity that you don't remember her."

I glared at her.

"Well, actually. I gave you back some of your memories. You should be grateful. You were a lot luckier than Jason even though I like him better."

"Jason?" Reyna asked.

"He's quite alright dear. No need to worry."

"Why did you give me some of my memories back and not give this Jason guy any of his if you like him better?" I asked.

"Because, unlike Jason, you need them to find the plant that shall help you win the giant war."

And then she disappeared in a flash of light that left us momentarily blinded.


End file.
